


of hot cocoa and concerns

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Mentioned Ilsa Herbert, Shippy Gen, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Want some company?”
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of hot cocoa and concerns

“Want some company?”

Strike turned to see Robin, holding out a steaming mug of cocoa.

“Sure,” he said, patting the Herbert’s back garden bench. She brought her own mug along.

“Ilsa’s worried about you,” Robin said. 

Strike exhaled smoke thoughtfully. “Isn’t she always?”

“Hm,” Robin said, taking a sip. “She loves you, you know.”

“I know.” He stubbed out his cig and picked up his cocoa. “There’s no need to worry. I’ve got things handled.”

“Tell her yourself.” Robin nudged his shoulder with hers as she took a sip, missing the way Strike hid his smile in his hot chocolate.


End file.
